Nyn
The fate and form of this world have always been driven and guided by the powers, the basic elemental forces of life. Everything must bow to their rule and strength as their essence is woven deep into the fiber of every mortal being. Bound to these powers by fate, blood or sorcery, mortals, beasts and many wondrous creatures populate the face of Nyn. They all must face an ancient power as mighty as all the others combined: the power of stone which is the earth with its godlike sons, the Giants. As slave masters, the giants, led by Jorne, the oldest of their kind, ruled Nyn for millennia. Their cruelties and obsessions haunted the mortal races. Men, elves and even the savage orcs used every moment of respite to dream of better days. All prayed that mighty beings would descend from the skies and smite the giants, bringing blessed freedom in their wake. And indeed, one day beings did descend from the heavens to fight the giants. The mortals named them Gods for they could not imagine more benevolent creatures. Though even the might of the Gods was not enough to defeat the giants alone, their struggle kindled a spark of strength within the mortals' souls. A resistance formed within the mortal races. They forged titanic Giantsbane Cannons and mighty landships to fight alongside the Gods. Eventually the giants were defeated and fled underground, hiding in the bowels of their mother the earth. With the mortal races freed, the Gods returned to the skies. With them they took the most valiant of the mortal warriors. They were to become counselors and aides to the Gods, their counselors and guides, symbols for their brotherhood with the mortals. The mortals named them Skylords and held them in reverence. An era of prosperity began, free to shape their own fate, guarded by the Gods and the Skylords, the mortals forged great kingdoms and cities. But one day the Gods vanished and the sun began to dim. A vile twilight crept over Nyn. As the Skylords watched in dismay, their mortal brethren fled under the surface to hide from the cold, searching for warmth. There they struck a trade with the giants who still lived beneath the earth’s skin: all the mortals' treasure in exchange for a new sun, forged by the giants using earthen magic. But one greedy mortal king betrayed the others and stole the unimaginable treasure that was the sun's payment just as the Giant King Jorne hurled it into the sky. Furious, Jorne ordered his giants to hunt the mortals, driving them back to the surface and into the wan light of the new sun. But the mortals not only faced the wrath of the giants. The year of twilight that had passed while they were hiding underground had changed the world into a twisted place and its creatures into vile abominations. And while the mortals set out to reclaim their world, the Skylords realized they must help shape this new age. Category:Lore